Wrong Call
by Chyka
Summary: Seharusnya aku tahu, saat dia mengatakannya harapan untukku sudah pupus, hancur berantakan. Inspired by TVXQ's song, Wrong Number. Request from kagehime07. DONT LIKE DON"T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!


Disclaimer: Bleach ©Kubo Tite

Wrong Number ©TVXQ

Wrong Call ©Me

Warning: OOC, drabble, oneshot, Orihime's POV

* * *

**Wrong Call**

A Bleach fanfiction

by Lunaritica Chika

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Aku menggengam erat ponselku, entah mengapa, rasanya dada ini berdebar terus menerus. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya perasaanku menjadi tak karuan, seolah-olah semua perasaan yang ada di dadaku diaduk menjadi satu. Was-was, senang, takut, galau, ngeri. Apa yang terjadi, _kami-sama_?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, membuat rambut _orange_ku sedikit berantakan. Kulepas jepit rambutku lalu kuletakkan tanganku diatas dahi. Rasanya kepala ini pening sekali... Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku. Firasatku cukup tajam, tapi kali ini aku merasa tak yakin... Apa hal buruk yang akan menimpaku? Aku terus menerus mengira-ngira, tapi tak kudapat jawabannya. Membingungkan, kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar.

Aku menutup mata, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi saat aku baru menarik nafas, ponsel ber_casing _keperakan itu sudah berbunyi, mengalunkan lagu _Ichirin no Hana _dengan volume yang cukup pelan. Kuraih ponsel itu, lalu melihat _call id_nya, Ichigo Kurosaki-kun.

'_Tunggu, Kurosaki-kun?' _pikirku kaget. Tak biasanya dia menelefonku... Ada apa ya?

Ragu-ragu, kutekan tombol _answer_ lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi," sapaku.

"_Moshi-moshi. Inoue?_" suara Kurosaki-kun membalas sapaanku. Rasanya ingin meloncat kegirangan begitu mendengar suaranya. Ah~ aku terlalu berlebihan, aku harus menjawabnya!

"Ya... Kurosaki-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Jelas saja, aku kan sedang berbicara dengan Kurosaki-kun! Ini kali pertama dia menelefonku!

"_Ano... Aku mau tanya, apa Rukia ada ditempatmu?_" tanyanya khawatir.

Kebahagiaanku pupus dalam sekejap, secepat kemunculannya dari hatiku. Harusnya aku tahu, kalau ia _tak akan pernah lepas dari Rukia Kuchiki-san_.

"Tidak, dia tak ada ditempatku kok," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala, mencoba meyakinkannya, meski agak bodoh karena dia tak bisa melihatku sekarang.

"_Eh? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, arigatou. Gomenasai karena telah merepotkanmu, Inoue..._" suara indahnya kembali merasuk ke pendengaranku. _Kami-sama_...

"Tak apa kok, Kurosaki-kun..." jawabku pelan. Kuharap setelah ini dia segera memutuskan telefonnya.

"_Em... Inoue... Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" _tanyanya polos.

Oh _Kami-sama! _Tolong... buat dia memutuskan telefonnya! Aku mulai takut, benar-benar takut. Entah mengapa.

"_Halo? Inoue?_" tanyanya tak sabaran. Aku jadi makin panik.

"I... iya?" tanyaku _nervous_.

"_Menurutmu... Rukia itu orangnya seperti apa?_" tanyanya renyah, sedikit gugup.

"Kuchiki-san itu baik, ramah, dan penyayang binatang. Cukup manis menurutku..." jawabku jujur, mengira-ngira apa maksudnya menanyakan pendapatku tentang Kuchiki-san.

"_Ah, begitu ya...Terimakasih atas pendapatmu, Inoue,_" ujar Kurosaki-kun... sedikit senang? Entahlah, tapi rasanya dadaku sakit... Sakit sekali...

Ingin rasanya kubenamkan ponsel ini kedalam air.

"_Hei, Inoue?_" sapa Kurosaki-kun diseberang sana, agak membentak.

"Iya? Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyaku kaget.

"_Ah, katanya besok kita harus ke Urahara-shoten. Entah ada apa..._" ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung, "_Kau bisa datang tidak?_" tanya datar.

"Kuusahakan bisa," jawabku sedikit ragu.

"_Arigatou, Inoue. Maaf merepotkan, konbanwa,_" ucapnya mengakhiri percakapan. Aku sudah hampir menjerit senang, sekaligus kecewa.

"Konbanwa, Kurosaki-kun," balasku lalu menutup _flip_ ponselku. Menatap nanar _wallpaper _ponselku yang terpampang jelas; fotoku bersama Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, dan Yasutora-san di taman bermain. Kurosaki-kun terlihat menjahili Kuchiki-san dengan mengacak-acak rambut Kuchiki-san lalu Kuchiki-san merengut sebal. Sementara aku dan Ishida-kun hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua, sedangkan Yasutora-san hanya diam mematung seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum sinis, menyesali kebodohanku sendiri. Mengapa aku baru sadar kalau Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san? Mengapa pula aku masih berharap? Aku memang bodoh... Kubenamkan wajahku ke bantal, terisak. Luka hati pertama yang tertoreh oleh cinta, tenyata sangat menyakitkan. Aku menyesal karena baru mengetahui betapa sakitnya terluka oleh cinta. Cinta, cinta, cinta. Apa aku salah karena aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun? Apa aku tak berhak bersamanya? Aku kembali terisak, membasahi bantal putih itu dengan air mata yang terlanjur tumpah. Kuraih ponselku, lalu memainkan _music player_nya, mungkin dengan mendengarkan musik aku akan lebih tenang. Wajahku masih terbenam dibantal, berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Ternyata... firasatku benar. Ini memang hal buruk, meski tak terlalu.

_Music player_ku memutar _intro _dari sebuah lagu yang sejujurnya agak asing di telingaku, entah siapa yang memasukkannya ke ponselku. Tapi... biarlah, mungkin ini bisa membuatku tenang. Lirik yang mulai dinyanyikan bukan bahasa Jepang, tapi... Korea? Musiknya cukup enak didengar, suara penyanyinya juga bagus. Aku pun terlarut dalam alunan nada dan lantunan lirik yang menggema di kamar apartemenku. Tapi, hanya ada satu bagian yang paling kuingat jelas dari lagu ini. Bagian yang sering diulang-ulang itu... apa sih namanya? Pokoknya bagian itu. Menohok hati, jujur saja. Sedikit mengingatkanku akan telefon dari Kurosaki-kun, namun liriknya seakan menyindirku. Tak tahu itu benar... atau akunya yang sensi? Aku tak tahu... Tapi tak perlu kupikirkan, aku harus melupakan Kurosaki-kun. Ya, harus.

Ganbatte ne, _myself_! Ah, aku harus tidur, menangis itu sangat melelahkan, _yeah_, tentu saja. Kubiarkan _music player_ku menyala dan mengambil selimut. _Bye_, Kurosaki-kun...

* * *

_You get the wrong number_

_You get the wrong number_

_I'm sorry, you get the wrong number_

_So don't call me no more_

**

* * *

**

**Chika'****s Note!**

Oh. My. Goat. Cerita gaje apa lagi ini?? *jedukin pala ke dada Yesungie-oppa* Gyabo~ maafkan sayaaaa... Ini cuma bentuk curahan hati sayaaa... Jangan rajam sayaaa!! *sujud-sujud* Ini cuma curhatan gaje saya tentang si Kallen... Huaa... Dont kill me, puwis?? *kitten eyes* Mianhae, buat yang gak suka... MIANHAE, GOMENASAI, SORRY, MAAP!! Tapi mereka bukan pairing kok... cuma tokoh utama... ahiks ahiks. ="(

Oke, ditunggu apresiasinya. =) *udah pasrah*

* * *


End file.
